More Tears
by RadcliffeChick
Summary: A start of a brilliant relationship? or just more tears... crap summary gr8 story! I will be ever greatful if u RR! Flames accepted.


MORE TEARS  
  
  
Author:- RadcliffeChick  
  
  
Rating:- PG13- for language and mild sex implications  
  
  
Summary:- A start of a brilliant relationship? Or just more tears... A complicated story of romance, angst and suspense... (Crap   
  
  
summary, great story!!) Please read and review, as this is my first proper story. (I gave up on my other story as it was just a load   
  
  
of crap. )  
  
  
A/N:- Please read and review this story, as it is my first proper fanfic (as the summary says.). I would advise you NOT to read   
  
  
my other story, as it is rubbish. I'm babbling, so on with the story!!! (I will be ever gratefull if you review!! Flames accepted.)  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
"Fred does like cockroach cluster."  
  
  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
  
  
"Yes he does. I mean, I think I should know, I am his brother."  
  
  
  
"Yes well, I was talking to him just the other day, and he was telling me how much he despises it."  
  
  
  
"I have seen him countless times eating and enjoying it."  
  
  
  
"And I have seen him countless times trying it yet again and spitting it out yet again!"  
  
  
  
Harry tried to tune out from his best friend and his girlfriend arguing yet again. Instead he tried to concentrate on the   
  
  
sorting. Filch had just placed the stool with the hat on in the middle of the stage. The fearful and trembling first years listened to   
  
  
the hats song and then were told what to do. Professor McGonagall started to call out the names:  
  
  
  
"Aardvark, Aaron."  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
"Abbot, Marie-Clare."  
  
  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
  
  
"Blazen, Andrea."  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
  
It carried on like this for quite a while, until the last name was called out.  
  
  
  
"Zozzani, Samantha."  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said his usual speech, ending with:  
  
  
  
"...And before you stuff yourselves, I would just like to say a few more words. Sasquatch, snork, Severus smells."  
  
  
  
  
(Gaining an angry glare from Snape) The plates then all filled with food, and students helped themselves to their   
  
  
favourites. Harry loaded onto his plate a piece of lasagna, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a couple of chicken drumsticks and three   
  
  
yorkshire puddings (a favourite combination of his). He added gravy, mushed it about a bit and started to spoon it up. Hermione   
  
  
looked on with disgust and Ron added an equally gross selection of food onto his own plate.  
  
  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore had more to say.  
  
  
  
"Before I forget, prefects will be chosen a little late this year by heads of houses. Head Boy and Head Girl will also  
  
  
be announced a little late - tomorrow. As well, I would like to introduce some new faces. Professor Jenny Harding, the new   
  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Helen Aitken, who will be teaching a new lesson, Magical Talents. Thank   
  
  
you for listening, and Goodnight."  
  
  
  
After these words, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to make their way up to the common room, talking about new  
  
  
students and teachers.  
  
  
  
"What are people calling their children now? Completely stupid names." Said Ron."I mean, Samantha Zozzani. Marie   
  
  
  
Clare Abbot. AARON AARDVARK FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!"  
  
  
  
"O.K. Ron, don't get overheated about it. What do you two think about the teachers? I think that Professor Harding   
  
  
looks nice. Like she can control a class, but nice with it. And what's up with this new class? Magical Talents? They are not, I   
  
  
repeat NOT going to get me dancing or anything like that in front of Slytherins, especially Malfoy!"  
  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, I heard Professor McGonagall say that those were one class only lessons. But Professor   
  
  
Harding looks familiar. Jenny Harding. Where have I heard that before . . . ."  
  
  
  
"You've seen McGonagall already! Bloody Hell! As to hearing of Professor Harding before, you probably read her   
  
name in some book or other."  
  
  
  
  
***********^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####################+++++++++++++++++++++++%%%  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
^^^^£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:- well, there it is! chap 1. PPPPPLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZ review, it wud mean a lot to me. Flames accepted! (For   
  
  
  
anyone who is confused, Harry and Hermione started going out over the summer.) ^_____^ 


End file.
